Boorish Beauty Inoko
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810758 |no = 8530 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 155 |animation_idle = 65 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61 |sbb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 12, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 47, 50, 53 |sbb2_distribute = 34, 33, 33 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 50, 52, 53, 55, 58, 61 |sbb3_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 12, 8, 33, 8, 33, 8, 8, 8 |sbb3_totaldistr = 166 |ubb_frames = 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = One of the twelve creature candidates sent down to the world of humans in a competition to become the celestial Emperor Yu's assistant, Boar was determined to win him over with breathtaking beauty. Naming herself Inoko, she dressed in the finest silks and meticulously preened her appearance. As she relaxed on an antique stool, her perfect coiffure and impressive outfit was the talk of the night. That is, until a well-dressed, rather snobby noble arrived with his entourage and demanded she give her seat to her social betters. Inoko flew into an explosive rage. The flush on her face was as red as her rouge. She snarled, all pretence of her civility dissipating like the smoke from her pipe. How the servants trembled at her booming voice! How she planted one defiant foot on the stool and barked at this impudent man, flaunting his status! Inoko chased every last shred of verbal evidence with the ferocity of her original self. As she continued her scorching tirade, the crowds began to whisper. Fearing for his reputation (and his ringing ears), the noble fled the scene, leaving Inoko snorting in derisive laughter. Some found the new side of this fuming fashionista rather jarring, but many simply pointed out it was part of her charm. A calmer, less emotional person couldn't have pulled off the sheer intensity that is Inoko. These days, Inoko has become a regular sight in her favorite part of town—the teahouse where she charged the noble down. In honor of that memorable night (and, some whisper, her hidden, tender side), a sweet treat in the shape of a cute boar piglet has become their most famous dessert, attracting patrons far and wide. |summon = You utterly BORE me. ...What's that? You think that's a joke? We'll see who's laughing after THIS! |fusion = You there! Give me that right now! I'm confiscating this. Now begone! |evolution = Oh, you think you know what I should do? Tell me. I dare you! Go on, then! |hp_base = 6868 |atk_base = 2458 |def_base = 2458 |rec_base = 2458 |hp_lord = 9812 |atk_lord = 3512 |def_lord = 3512 |rec_lord = 3512 |hp_anima = 10929 |rec_anima = 3214 |atk_breaker = 3810 |def_breaker = 3214 |def_guardian = 3810 |rec_guardian = 3363 |def_oracle = 3363 |rec_oracle = 3959 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Queen of Vanity |lsdescription = 140% boost to Def, Rec and max HP of Fire types, 20% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types, enormously boosts Fire elemental damage, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge & damage taken may considerably restore HP |lsnote = 225% elemental damage, fills 6-10 BC when hit & 50% chance to heal 25%-30% damage taken |bb = Ill-Mannered Indignation |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Fire types for 3 turns, damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns & considerable max HP reduction for 2 turns (PvP modes only) |bbnote = 20% to recast, fills 6-9 BC when hit, 155% parameter boost and 60% crit rate of Fire types, 50% chance to heal 25%-30% damage taken & 20% HP reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Belligerent Blow |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Fire types for 3 turns, hugely boosts critical damage for 3 turns, critical and elemental vulnerability infliction for 2 turns & 75% boost to critical damage of Fire types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 900% * HP / max HP, 155% parameter boost and 60% crit rate of Fire types, 150% crit damage & 15% crit and elemental damage vulnerability |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 750 |sbb2_hpscale = |sbbhits3 = 14 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 14 |sbbmultiplier3 = 200 |sbb3_hpscale = true |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = Absolutely BOARBARIC! |ubbdescription = 16 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 4 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 4 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 4 turns, fully restores HP for 4 turns & enormously boosts max HP |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, fills 50 BC when hit, 450% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 500% crit damage & 50% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 16 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 16 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |dbb = Boarbaric Walküre |synergy = Nova |bondunit = Gilded Seraph Vanila |dbbdescription = 32 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, critical damage, Spark damage, max HP, 100% evasion, fully restores HP, damage taken boosts BB gauge & adds status ailment infliction to attack |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 16 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 16 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 16 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 16 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Temperamental Tenderness |esitem = |esdescription = 30% boost to Atk, Def for first 5 turns for all allies, negates all status ailments for all allies, probable damage reduction to 1, probable considerable reduction of foe's BB gauge & adds huge HP restoration to BB |esnote = 15% chance to take 1 damage, 50% chance of 30% BB gauge reduction & heals 4500-5000 + 40% Rec HP |evofrom = 810757 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = 10% damage reduction |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameters limits to 180000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds Taunt and hugely boosts own Def for 2 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_3_note = 200% Def |omniskill4_4_sp = 15 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's considerable Atk, Def, Rec boost for Fire types effect |omniskill4_4_note = +10% boost, 165% boost total |omniskill4_5_sp = 15 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds 14 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) to SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 200% + 500% * HP / max HP modifier |omniskill4_6_sp = 25 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 25% chance |omniskill4_7_sp = 25 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds probable 2 turn Atk, Def reduction counter for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 30% chance of 25% Atk/Def reduction |omniskill4_8_sp = 20 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds enormous BB gauge boost for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_8_note = Fills 10 BC |omniskill4_9_sp = 10 |omniskill4_9_desc = Adds probability of purging Atk boost effects from all foes (PvP modes only) effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_9_note = 35% chance of Atk purge |omniskill4_10_sp = 20 |omniskill4_10_desc= Adds probable KO resistance negation for 2 turns (PvP modes only) effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_10_note= 6% chance per foe, 30% max. (Prerequisite: Unlock "Adds probability of purging Atk boost effects from all foes (PvP modes only) effect to BB/SBB") |howtoget = |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = |addcatname = }}